UNDER ORANGE TREE - REMAKE
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Biarkan aku terus berada disisimu, walau sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untuk itu.
1. Chapter 1

UNDER ORANGE TREE - REMAKE(Chapter 1)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina Always

Rating: T

Tags : Romance/ Drama

Desclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to mr. Masashi Kisihimoto san

Side story of Sasusaku and Naruhina with end game Sasuhina. Just please.. enjoy the story it self.

So.. Happy reading minna

##################################################################################

"Mau ku gantikan?"

Sasuke menatap wajah lelah disampingnya. Kantung mata nampak jelas menghias wajah ayu Sakura. Tunangannya itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha masih sangat panjang, dan jalanan Suna begitu sepi, gelap dan tidak bersahabat. Sakura melambatkan laju mobil dan menepikannya. Setelah mengecup pelan Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka lalu bertukar tempat.

Baru berjalan 1 jam, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menguap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi namun jalanan masih tampak gulita. Suna _Crow road_ memang memang sehitam namanya. Jalur lintas kota yang sangat panjang. Tidak ada tikungan atau belokan. Hanya aspal lurus sepanjang 254,8 Km yang dikelilingi oleh gurun tandus. Beberapa kali mereka melewati rumah, motel dan pos polisi. Jika saja ia tidak ingat pukul 6 nanti Sakura ada shift pagi di Rumah Sakit, Sasuke pasti akan berbelok ke salah satunya untuk sejenak beristirahat.

Sasuke kembali menguap. Menggeruntu kecil saat menyadari kopi di gelas termos telah habis. Ia lalu membuka sedikit jendela mobil. Membiarkan angin gurun masuk dan menerpa wajahnya. Berharap sedikit oksigen segar mampu membangunkan kembali beberapa syaraf diotak untuk diajak berjaga. Tangannya lalu meraih dashboard didepan Sakura. Mengambil kotak rokok dan pematik. Tanpa ia sadari, saat membungkuk, Sasuke ikut menarik tangannya hingga setir mobil terbanting kearah kiri.

Detik berikutnya mobil mereka menabrak sesuatu. Bunyi debum dan retakan terdengar mengilukan pendengaran.

Lalu semua kembali gelap dan senyap.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sesekali diam tertunduk saat polisi menanyakan kronologis kejadian. Mereka masih syok dan juga bingung. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Baik kecelakaan itu maupun rentetan kejadian selanjutnya. Hingga seorang pria datang, mengaku sebagai pengacara utusan keluarga Haruno dan menggantikan posisi mereka untuk ditanyai.

Nara Shikamaru, menggosok belakang kepalanya dengan malas. Pagi – pagi buta ia mendapat telefon dari kepala keluarga Haruno. Perintahnya jelas, 'Selamatkan putri keluarga Haruno beserta calon suaminya'. Manik matanya yang coklat gelap menatap pasangan didepannya dengan pandangan kasihan. Bukan karena perban yang menempel atau goresan – goresan luka ditubuh mereka. Namun karena ketidak beruntungan yang membuat mendung hitam bergelanyut pekat diwajah mereka.

"Korban meninggal bernama Uzumaki Naruto.. Aku sudah mengatakan pada keluarganya kita akan mengganti rugi dan membayar uang duka."

Dingin seketika merambati tengkuk Sasuke. Telinganya memang mendengar seluruh penjelasan Shikamaru , namun pikirannya hanya menangkap satu kalimat.

"Me.. Meninggal?" Sasuke menyuarakan ketidak percayaannya, "Benarkah orang itu meninggal?"

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke sejenak, "Benar.." katanya perlahan, "namun anda tidak perlu khawatir.. semua sudah saya selesaikan. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, anda bisa tenang karena saya sudah membayar kompensasi untuk itu dan.."

"KAU INI IBLIS ATAU APA?!"

Bibir Sasuke gemetar dan giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah sementara pria dihadapannya kembali menatapnya penuh peringatan, 'Menurut padaku atau kita akan kena masalah!'

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat mengetahui ada orang yang meninggal akibat kecerobohanku?!"

"Tahan emosi anda." Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Sasuke sementara disamping mereka Sakura mulai terisak.

Sasuke mendengus sengit. Kakinya segera beranjak menuju pintu namun langkahnya tertahan oleh tubuh jangkung Shikamaru. Mata bertemu mata. Nafas kasar berhembus dari kedua belah pihak. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Satu orang diantara mereka bertiga harus tetap dalam kondisi waras.

"Anda mau apa?"

"Menemui mereka!"

"Untuk apa? Permasalahan sudah selesai."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf!"

"Jika anda menemui sekarang, kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi? Anda bisa mati menerima amukan keluarga yang tengah berduka."

Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan sinis, "Setidaknya aku mati secara terhormat!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke dengan telak.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Sakura memegangi tangannya yang gemetar setelah menampar Sasuke. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu kini nampak kusut dan lelah.

"Tiga bulan lagi kita akan menikah.. Kumohon Sasuke Kun.. Aku hanya ingin hidup berdua denganmu dengan tenang.."

Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Tatapannya kosong saat sakura memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Membiarkan dirinya ikut menangis. Ia berharap air mata yang turun mampu ikut menutupi rasa bersalah yang terus melubangi jiwa.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Sasuke menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya. Diruangan yang terletak diseberang tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia dapat melihat jasad hasil perbuatannya. Pria bernama Naruto itu masih muda. Mungkin mereka seusia. Terbujur kaku diranjang ruang jenazah. Rambut pirangnya hampir berubah warna seluruhnya karena tercampur darah. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan semakin menghitam karena luka dan lebam.

Shikamaru bilang, pria ini meninggal ditempat kejadian. Tangan dan kakinya patah. Beberapa rusuknya patah dan menembus hingga ke paru – paru. Kepalanya juga mengalami perdarahan hebat akibat benturan dengan mobil dan aspal.

Malam itu mungkin ia memacu kendaraannya hingga 100Km/jam. Bahkan lebih. Ia dan Sakura beruntung. Interior mobil yang malam itu mereka gunakan dilengkapi safety karena sering digunakan Itachi untuk touring. Tapi bagaimana dengan tubuh polos manusia yang terhantam body mobil 4WD dengan bumper besar yang melaju kencang? Sasuke memejamkan mata erat – erat saat bunyi retakan itu kembali terngiang. Rasanya pasti sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke melihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek datang membopong bayi ditangan kanannya. Wajahnya Nampak lelah dan syok. Seorang perempuan lain datang menghampiri, meminta bayi dalam pelukan perempuan itu lalu memeluknya sambil menangis meraung. Wanita itu kembali tertatih. Mendekat pada jasad Naruto. Perlahan tangannya bergerak. Meraup tubuh tak bernyawa tanpa mengindahkan darah yang menempel kemana – mana. Sayup – sayup ia mendengar perempuan itu memanggil nama Naruto, seiring dengan tangisan orang – orang disekitarnya.

Detik itu juga Sasuke menyadari, ia tidak hanya membunuh1 orang. Tapi ia juga menghancurkan satu keluarga.

Sasuke terhenyak saat Sakura meraih kedua tangannya. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya hingga hampir tercerabut. Keduanya lalu saling menatap. Mata Sakura kembali berkaca – kaca. Dengan suara perlahan, ia membujuk Sasuke untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

#Bersambung..

Holla.. Hitora disini dengan mengusung cerita remake kembali. Fik ini adalah fik penuh kenangan. Fik Sasuhina ku yang pertama kali aku buat. Namun karena Hitora tidak menemukan file ceritanya, jadi mungkin jalan cerita kali ini 95% berbeda dari konsep awal. Daaaaaaaaan! Seperti yang kalian baca, ada Sasusaku dan Naruhina disini. Karena itu Hitora ingin sekali lagi mengingatkan readers san semua, kami berdua (aku dan imnotevil) menulis fik karena kami senang menulis. Hitora tidak ada maksud untuk menciptakan war atau semacamnya. Hitora mencantumkan 2 pair ini justru karena Hitora menghormati keduanya dan tentu saja sudah dengan mempertimbangkan segala baik dan buruknya. Oleh karena itu Hitora berharap, jika readers san berkenan meninggalkan jejak rivew, tinggalkan lah kritik membangun atau dukungan penuh semangat seperti biasanya, supaya Hitora bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi untuk diri sendiri dan readers san semua. Sekian dulu dari Hitora, love is always for you. Mwuuuach!


	2. Chapter 2

UNDER ORANGE TREE - REMAKE(Chapter 2)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina Always

Rating: T

Tags : Romance/ Drama

Desclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to mr. Masashi Kisihimoto san

Side story of Sasusaku and Naruhina with end game Sasuhina. Just please.. enjoy the story it self.

So.. Happy reading minna

##################################################################################

Sakura menatap bingkai putih berisikan foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka hampir setahun menikah. Pernikahan mewah yang seharusnya penuh dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan, entah mengapa justru berjalan penuh dengan gejolak. Setiap percakapan akan diakhiri dengan teriakan. Setiap gerakan, setiap ucapan, semua seolah tidak pada tempatnya. Serba salah.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya. Keningnya berkerut. Mendung dan lelah jelas menggelanyut diwajahnya.

"Salahkah jika kita saat itu menikah, Sasuke kun? Mengapa sekarang setelah kita bersama, seolah semua menjadi begitu dingin?"

Sakura menghentikan monolognya ketika ia mendengar jam berdentang. Jam antik berbingkai kayu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan ia tidak menemukan tanda – tanda akan Sasuke pulang. Sakura beranjak menuju ruang makan, mengambil tas selempangnya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Ino chan.. Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin, "Hemmm.. Aku rasa tempat itu bagus. Aku juga ingin makan camilan hari ini. Kita ketemu disana oke?"

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Sasuke menatap foto pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia tidak mendapati Sakura dirumah. Menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju ke dapur, berharap barang satu atau dua makanan ditemukan disana. Dan sekali lagi ia harus mendesah kecewa. Mengambil cup ramen instan, Sasuke duduk didepan TV dan mulai makan. Hambar. Ia hanya mampu menghabiskan setengah dari porsi seharusnya.

Sasuke bersandar di sofa, kepalanya menengadah. Pening menggelanyut dikepala. Ia bertanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan Sakura. Mereka telah pacaran 3 tahun lamanya, kemudian menikah atas dasar cinta. Tapi mengapa sekarang semua menjadi begitu berantakan. Sasuke memijit keningnya yang semakin terasa nyeri hingga kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu berdebam.

"Dari mana?"

Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam suaminya, kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamar.

"BRENGSEK! SAKURA! JAWAB AKU!"

Sasuke benci bila tidak dihiraukan, dan semakin benci lagi karena orang yang melakukannya adalah istrinya sendiri. Orang yang seharusnya menghormatinya di rumah.

Teriakan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura membeku ditempat. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Ketempat paling nyaman dirumah ini. Kamar tidur mereka. Ia ingin segera tidur dan melupakan segalanya, sementara Sasuke menghabiskan waktu diruang kerja. Kegiatan yang mereka lakoni hampir sebulan ini.

"Aku lelah Sasuke, kun. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendebatmu. Tidak juga ingin bertengkar denganmu. Jadi biarkan aku tidur."

Suara Sakura yang terdengar begitu lelah dan putus asa membuat Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus kearah televisi namun isi kepalanya terus mengulang kalimat Sakura.

Mendebat? Bertengkar?

Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini Sasuke?

"Sasuke" Sakura kembali angkat bicara namun kemudian suasana kembali hening saat ia menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku. Selama beberapa waktu ini telah berfikir panjang. Bagaimana jika kita saling melepas saja? Hubungan kita semakin tidak sehat. Kau dan aku. Jika kita memaksa terus bersama, yang tersisa nanti hanyalah luka."

Suara Sakura Nampak tenang dan terkendali, namun Sasuke menyadari wanitanya kini tengah menangis. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menyongsong Sakura. Perempuan itu menangis pedih saat Sasuke memeluk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku. Maaf."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut saat Sasuke mengusap air matanya.

Ya. Beginilah seharusnya mereka. Saling menyayangi.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kita berpisah bukan karena kebencian. Aku tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu. Mari kita berpisah mumpung dihati ini belum muncul rasa membenci."

Sasuke kembali memeluk erat Sakura. Kata maaf terus tergumam dari bibirnya. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, mereka saling menyadari hubungan mereka telah hancur semenjak malam kecelakaan itu.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari ditinggal oleh cinta sejati. Apa lagi bukan sekedar pergi. Tapi benar – benar pergi untuk selamanya alias mati. Mungkin dunia terasa kolaps hingga kau lebih memilih mati menyusul kekasihmu.

Tapi bagaimana bila mati saja terasa sulit sekali. Terutama jika mata biru jernih itu tengah menatapmu penuh damba, dan tangan mungilnya menggenggammu penuh harap. Lihat sekarang? Bibir kecilnya mencebik saat melihatmu lebih memilih memusatkan perhatianmu pada sebingkai foto dan tenggelam dalam lamunan. Ia pun mulai merengek perlahan dan siap melontarkan amunisi andalan.

"Ssssstt.. Boruto kun.. Mengapa menangis?"

Hinata merangkul putra semata wayangnya penuh sayang. Meletakkannya dipangkuan, wajahnya perlahan mendekat.

Tawa lembut terdengar kala jemari Boruto menggapai hidung dan mulut Hinata. Tangan kanannya bergerak menggapai telapak kecil sang putra dan menciuminya gemas.

"Boruto.. Anakku sayang.. Cepatlah besar, Nak. Temani ibu mengobrol. Ibu sangat kesepian." Cicit Hinata.

"Boruto.. Anakku sayang.. kau benar – benar mirip dengan ayahmu.. Hei, bagaimana bila nanti ibu jatuh hati padamu?"

Hinata terkekeh mendengar guyonan satirnya sendiri sementara Boruto bergerak gelisah karena sang ibu terus menciuminya. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun membuat Boruto semakin bergerak tidak nyaman. Seperti mengerti kegetiran hati sang ibu, Boruto mulai menangis kencang.

"Naruto kun.. Aku harus bagaimana? Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku dihari kelahiran putramu sendiri? Bukankah kau bilang akan selalu menemaniku hingga tua?"

Hinata memeluk erat tubuh bayi Boruto. Tangisnya kian mengencang saat Boruto ikut menangis bersamanya.

Malam ini.

Hanya malam ini saja, biarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya. Setelah ini Hinata bersumpah dalam hati, ia akan berjuang hidup demi Boruto putranya.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

"Boruto semakin berat saja, Hinata."

Keluhan itu terucap dari bibir Uzumaki Kushina.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibu mertuanya. Ia tahu, mulutnya saja yang mengeluh, namun dalam hati sebenarnya sang ibu bangga luar biasa pada cucu tunggalnya. Buktinya saat Hinata ingin mengambil sang cucu dari pangkuan ibunya, Kushina menunjukkan wajah tidak berkenan.

"Walau berat, tapi aku masih kuat." Ucapnya dan ditimpali dengan ejekan Minato tentang sikap tsundere istrinya.

Boruto anak yang periang seperti sang ayah dan manis seperti ibunya. Ia sudah mulai belajar merangkak. Hal yang akhir – akhir ini dikeluhkan sang kakek dan nenek karena cucunya semakin enggan digendong. Namun keluhan itu hilang saat mereka mulai larut dalam keceriaan Boruto kala bermain lempar tangkap bola.

"Sudah.. Nenek sudah tidak kuat. Sana main sama Kakekmu."

Minato yang semenjak tadi antri ingin mengajak bermain Boruto, tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera menggendong Boruto pergi.

Kushina duduk bersandar diteras. Matanya menatap dua pria Uzumaki bermain dengan awas. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat hidungnya mencium aroma ocha.

Segelas ocha dan sanbe Hinata suguhkan untuk menemani sang mertua beristirahat. Ia lalu duduk disamping ibunya dan ikut mengawasi Boruto.

"Apa kau masih sering menangis?"

Hinata menatap Kushina lalu tersenyum, "aku sudah merelakannya, ibu."

Benarkah? Batin Kushina miris. Lalu mengapa kau begitu kurus, nak? Matamu juga sembab.

"Hinata.. Naruto adalah putraku, tapi kau juga sudah seperti putri kandungku sendiri. Kau masih begitu muda dan cantik. Boruto juga tidak akan bisa selamanya tumbuh tanpa figur ayah."

"Ibu.. Aku.."

"Ibu tidak mengajarimu untuk menghianati Naruto, nak." Kushina menatap lembut Hinata,"Memulai sebuah kisah yang baru bukan berarti menghapus kisah yang lama. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa maju jika terus menatap kebelakang. Tidakkah kau ingin masa depanmu bahagia?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Kushina. Dihadapannya Boruto yang tersenyum ceria dengan sinar senja menimpa ujung rambutnya tampak begitu menyilaukan mata. Air mata Hinata perlahan meluruh. Ia seolah melihat Naruto pada diri putra mereka. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum lebar dan menebarkan aura positif disekitarnya kini seolah kembali untuk menyapa istrinya.

"Tersenyumlah, Hinata Chan. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini."

Hinata tercenung. Ucapan Kushina barusan seolah diucapkan Naruto padanya.

Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Ibu.."

"Hn?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Suna. Meneruskan impian Naruto kun untuk mengembangkan budidaya Jeruk miliknya."

Kushina menatap Hinata. Saat menyadari binar optimisme dalam mata menantunya, Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu, Hinata. Tentu"

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar izin Kushina. Ia bertekat kembali menata hidupnya di Suna. Tempat yang telah dipersiapkan Naruto untuk dirinya dan Boruto tanpa menyadari awan takdir kembali bergulung berubah arah menuju padanya.

#Bersambung..

Hollaaaaaaa.. Hitora disini kembali dengan Under Orange Tree. Sebetulnya kemarin After the wedding mau rilis lebih dulu. Tapi apa daya, karena kesalahan tehnis akhirnya file hilang T_T dan ketika ku tulis kembali, feelnya udah g dapet lagi. Hiks.. Sampai jumpa di fik selanjutnya. Salam sayang Hitora!


	3. Chapter 3

UNDER ORANGE TREE - REMAKE(Chapter 3)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina Always

Rating: T

Tags : Romance/ Drama

Desclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to mr. Masashi Kisihimoto san

Side story of Sasusaku and Naruhina with end game Sasuhina. Just please.. enjoy the story it self.

So.. Happy reading minna

##################################################################################

UNDER ORANGE TREE (EMPAT TAHUN KEMUDIAN)

Boruto berlari – lari kecil hingga separuh air yang mengisi ember anak – anak miliknya tumpah. Dengan penuh semangat, bocah lelaki berusia 4 tahun itu menuangkan isi embernya hingga membasahi jalinan akar pohon jeruk. Boruto tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, tapi sekejab kemudian memberengut kesal melihat jumlah pohon jeruk yang disiram oleh ibunya jauh lebih banyak.

Melihat putranya merajuk, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendatangi sang putra. Hinata berjongkok. Tersenyum geli saat iris serupa safir milik sang putra kini tampak berkaca – kaca.

"Ada apa, Boruto kun?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Aku hanya mampu membantu ibu menyiram sedikit pohon jeruk, padahal aku laki – laki." Sungut Boruto kesal, "padahal aku sudah berjanji pada kakek dan nenek akan menjaga ibu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Boruto. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dulu, Hinata selalu berharap putranya segera tumbuh besar supaya dirinya punya teman bicara. Namun sekarang entah mengapa ia justru merasa tidak rela. Mengapa Boruto harus dewasa secepat ini?

Hinata melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata Boruto dengan mimik serius.

"Boruto sudah menyiram berapa pohon?" Tanyanya.

Boruto mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya. Sembari berusaha mengingat – ingat, jemarinya menekuk sebanyak angka yang disebutkan dengan terbata – bata.

"Empat.."Jawabnya, "aku sudah menyiram empat pohon."

Hinata menujukkan sepuluh jarinya, "Hari ini kita menyiram 10 pohon", lalu ia menekuk 4 jari, "Boruto sudah menyiram empat, berarti Okaa San tinggal menyiram enam pohon. Betul tidak?"

Boruto terdiam, berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk mantap. Di Pre School, Boruto termasuk anak yang pintar berhitung.

"Artinya Kaa San tidak perlu menyiram banyak pohon karena Boruto sudah banyak membantu. Bukankah itu berarti Boruto sudah menjalankan perintah kakek?" Kata Hinata tersenyum.

Rupanya jawaban Hinata cukup memuaskan bagi Boruto. Senyumnya merekah lebar memperlihatkan gigi giliginya yang putih.

"Ibu lebih banyak menyiram karena kaki ibu panjang, badan ibu tinggi, dan ibu lebih kuat dari Boruto."

Mendengar kalimat ibunya, Boruto kembali memberengut, "Aku akan makan sayur, buah dan ikan yang banyak. Supaya tinggiku bisa melampaui ibu!"

Derai tawa Hinata terdengar lembut. Ia lalu mengusap puncak kepala putranya dengan gemas. Ia sangat bersyukur Boruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar membuyarkan percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke San datang?" Tanya Boruto.

"Sepertinya begitu." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah mata dan beranjak berdiri sambil menenteng keranjang penuh jeruk miliknya, "ayo kita kesana untuk menyambutnya."

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Sasuke sangat mengagumi tempat ini. Diantara tandusnya gurun Suna, deretan pohon jeruk yang hijau tumbuh subur. Mereka seolah menjadi oase kecil yang indah yang menyejukkan mata.

"Sasuke San!"

Seruan kecil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dengan penuh kehangatan ia menyambut pelukan bocah Uzumaki dihadapannya.

"Apa Sasuke San hari ini akan memborong jeruk kami?" Tanya Boruto bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Boruto perlahan, " Kaa San mu ada?"

"Okaa San masih dibelakang membersihkan diri. Apa Sasuke San ingin melihat - lihat kebun bersamaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Digandengnya tangan mungil Boruto.

"Apa tadi kau sedang menyiram pohon bersama Hinata San?" Tanya Sasuke melihat genangan air.

"Aku membantu menyiram 4 pohon!" Jawab Boruto menepuk dada bangga.

Sasuke menjongkokkan diri dan menatap Boruto lekat – lekat. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat Boruto menatapnya polos dangan wajah yang serupa dengan sang ayah. Andaikata Naruto masih hidup, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan istri dan anaknya mengemban pekerjaan berat begini. Mulut Sasuke terbuka, ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan karena mendengar suara Hinata.

"Boruto.. Uchiha Sama.. Kalian disana rupanya.."

"Nyonya Uzumaki.." Sapa Sasuke membungkuk sopan.

Hinata membungkuk membalas sapaan Sasuke. "Jeruk pesanan Nyonya besar Uchiha sudah siap. Anda ingin langsung pulang atau ikut bersama kami menikmati kudapan sore?" Tawar Hinata ramah.

Bagi keluarga kecil Hinata, Sasuke merupakan pelanggan utama perkebunan sekaligus dewa penolong bagi mereka. Tanpa bantuan Sasuke, Hinata tidak bisa mempromosikan hasil kebunnya hingga ke swalayan - swalayan besar di Suna.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah penuh sesal, "Hari ini aku harus bergegas. Ada beberapa pertemuan yang harus kuselesaikan." Tolaknya sopan.

"Ah, begitu.." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memasang wajah kecewa, "panen kali ini sangat bagus karena cuacanya sangat mendukung. Semoga Nyonya besar menyukai jeruk kami."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengambil sejumlah uang yang segera ditolak oleh Hinata.

"Jeruk ini tiada artinya dibanding jasa Keluarga Uchiha. Anda sudah banyak membantu kami, Uchiha Sama.."

Sasuke kemudian menatap Boruto, "Kalau begitu ini untuk membelikan tas dan sepatu, Boruto. Bukankah dia akan masuk Pre School mulai bulan depan?"

Boruto bersorak girang. Sementara Hinata membungkuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan putranya.

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan kebun Hinata segera setelah berpamitan. Setelah menempuh sekitar 1 Km dari kediaman Uzumaki, Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya keras – keras pada pedal gas hingga mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju diatas 200km/jam. Dipertengahan jalur crow road, Sasuke melihat bayangan Naruto melintas dihadapan mobilnya. Sasuke tersentak dan segera menjejakkan rem kuat – kuat. Decitan ban terdengar memekakkan telinga. Menyeret bodi mobil hingga melintang memenuhi jalan, meninggalkan jejak hitam sepanjang 500 meter.

Nafas Sasuke tersenggal. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dipelipisnya.

Jalur crow road.

Sasuke menarik lepas kancing kemejanya. Udara dingin dari AC mobil entah mengapa terasa begitu pengap dan sesak. Sasuke mencengkram dada. Jantungnya kini berdetak begitu kuat hingga terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya gemetar.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Sasuke menyerukan kalimat yang semenjak tadi ingin ia ucapkan dihadapan Boruto. Air mata Sasuke menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Menenggelamkan iris hitam yang sarat rasa bersalah. Ia masih terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui semua dihadapan Hinata dan Boruto. Ia takut mengakui dirinyalah pembunuh Naruto malam itu. Sasuke menangis. Sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini seolah merajam hingga membumi hanguskan seluruh hidupnya.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

"Kaa San belum tidur?"

Sasuke berusaha merapikan pakaiannya. Mencoba terlihat baik – baik saja. Namun jiwa seorang ibu mampu mengendus kerapuhan pada diri putranya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok dan minum?"

Mikoto tidak menggertak maupun menangis. Ia tidak marah, tidak juga merasa kasihan. Yang ia ucapkan murni sebagai salah satu bentuk kekhawatiran seorang ibu yang melihat kehancuran menggerogoti putranya secara perlahan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia merasa tidak harus mengatakan apa - apa. Ibu selalu tahu segalanya.

"Itachi dan ayahmu sudah membereskan seluruh kekacauan yang kau lakukan kemarin."

Sasuke menghajar putra dari keluarga Inuzuka. Hanya karena ia menilai Kiba telah bersikap kurang sopan saat rapat bersamanya. Entah kemana hilangnya sifat tenang Sasuke.

"Sakura juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Terakhir kali kalian bertemu, ia bilang kau hampir pingsan di kantor."

Sakura. Nama itu bagaikan menggema dalam kepala Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya benar – benar berpisah tiga tahun yang lalu. Berpisah secara baik – baik. Berpisah disaat masih ada rasa kasih sayang diantara mereka. Memutuskan masih menjalin hubungan walau hanya sebatas persahabatan saja. Bahkan dipertemuan mereka yang terakhir, Sakura datang untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahan.

Hinata, Boruto, lalu Sakura. Apakah hanya dirinya saja yang masih belum bisa melangkah kedepan?

"Sasuke.." Suara lembut Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Kau kembali dari Suna? Apa kau mengunjungi janda Uzumaki itu lagi?"

Mikoto meraup sang putra dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Ia sebetulnya tak ingin menangis. Namun melihat putranya bagaikan mayat hidup membuat batinnya teriris pedih.

"Dia masih tidak tahu bahwa kau yang menabrak suaminya malam itu?" Mata Mikoto menatap keranjang jeruk yang tergeletak diatas meja. Menebak apa yang telah terjadi.

Sasuke masih diam mematung. Mana sanggup ia mengatakannya. Selama setahun Sasuke bagai orang gila mencari keberadaan keluarga Uzumaki dengan tujuan penebusan dosa. Kemudian, saat pada akhirnya mereka bertemu, senyum dan sikap ramah yang ia terima membuatnya seketika menjadi pria pengecut yang menjijikkan. Berkedok dewa penolong ia mendekati Hinata dan Boruto. Berharap setiap kebaikan yang ia tebarkan bisa menjadi penebus dosa. Namun kenyataannya, yang tersisa justru lubang menganga di dada.

Tolong katakan, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Hinata, ialah sebab musabab penderitaan hidup wanita itu. Bagamana cara menjelaskan pada Boruto, dirinyalah penyebab anak itu mengecap dunia bersamaan dengan kematian sang ayah. Setiap kali ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran, Membayangkan ketulusan dan keramahan itu lenyap tertelan kecewa dan amarah saja sudah membuatnya lemah seketika

Mikoto semakin kuat memeluk Sasuke saat merasakan pundaknya basah. Putranya ikut menangis kini.

"Selama setahun kau mencari keberadaannya untuk meminta maaf, kan? Dan hampir tiga tahun pula kalian menjalin hubungan baik"

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam pelukan ibunya. Mikoto mengurai pelukan mereka dan mengecup pelipis putra bungsunya perlahan.

"Semakin kau marah dan tidak memaafkan dirimu sendiri, semakin sulit pula kau akan meminta maaf pada mereka, Sasuke"

#Bersambung..

Holla.. Hitora disini.. Huweeeh.. lama nian tidak up cerita ya.. semoga kalian tidak bosan menantikan. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ucapkan selain, selamat membaca minna..


	4. Chapter 4

UNDER ORANGE TREE - REMAKE(Chapter 4)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina Always

Rating: T

Tags : Romance/ Drama

Desclaimer : All characters in this story belongs to mr. Masashi Kisihimoto san

Side story of Sasusaku and Naruhina with end game Sasuhina. Just please.. enjoy the story it self.

So.. Happy reading minna

##################################################################################

(BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN)

"Bekalnya sudah siap? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Sasuke melongok kembali isi ransel Boruto.

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

Coba lihat! Siapa yang sekolah, siapa yang heboh.

Tadi pagi ibunya, sekarang ganti Sasuke. Pria ini pagi – pagi datang ke rumahnya dengan mata panda. Katanya baru pulang rapat dari Iwa dan sekarang bersikeras mengantarnya sekolah.

"Sasuke San tidak istirahat saja?" Boruto mencoba membujuk. Toh ia juga bisa naik sepeda ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Dan kau mau naik sepeda?" Kejadian kecelakaan Naruto kembali membayangi Sasuke, "TIDAK!"

"Ooji Saaaaan..!" rengek Boruto kesal.

Jika dia masih anak Daycare ia akan dengan senang hati diantar Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ia sudah kelas 4SD. Dan sekolahnya hanya berjarak 15 menit dari rumah. Apa kata teman – temannya nanti melihatnya diantar dengan mobil bagus.

Aah.. Terutama ketua kelasnya si Kakei Sumire yang selalu ketus padanya. Padahal anak itu lumayan manis seperti ibunya.

"TI-DAK!"

Dan boruto tidak bisa kembali membantah saat Sasuke sudah menyeret ranselnya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Siang harinya Sasuke mendapati dirinya tertidur disofa diteras rumah Hinata. Selimut hangat melingkupi dirinya. Mungkin itu perbuatan Hinata.

Sasuke pun duduk, melipat selimut dengan rapi dan membiarkan netranya menikmati hamparan kebun jeruk. Warna hijau daun dan putihnya kelopak bunga jeruk nampak kontras dengan warna gurun.

Ia sempat menghindari tempat ini selama beberapa waktu. Pertemuan terakhir mereka kala itu, membuatnya terus mengurung diri dikamar dan merenung. Saat itu, ia sempat membuat panik keluarganya, dan telefon dari Boruto-lah yang membuat dia pada akhirnya mau keluar dan kembali menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini.

"Anda sudah bangun?" Hinata muncul dari dapur membawa nampan berisi Ocha, "Anda nampak sangat lelah sekali. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot sampai seperti itu, Uchiha Sama."

"Mengapa masih saja bersikap sungkan, Uzumaki San? Boruto dan aku sudah seperti kawan dekat."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia maksudkan. Ia hanya tidak ingin putranya menghayal terlampau tinggi. Mengharap seorang ayah misalkan.

"Jangan terlampau memanjakan anak itu." Gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke menerima Ocha yang diulurkan Hinata. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan dan mata mereka bertemu.

Desau angin menggesek pasir digurun hingga menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Mengangkat debu yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Aroma bunga jeruk yang manis segar menyeruak dalam indra penciuman, menggoda simpul – simpul syaraf diotak pada keterlenaan yang memabukkan.

"Panggil saja saya Sasuke. Seperti Boruto."

"Saya.." Bibir Hinata bergetar saat ia kembali menggumam lirih, " Saya masih merasa belum pantas untuk seakrab itu."

Iris hitam Sasuke membola. Pandangannya terpaku pada semburat merah di pipi Hinata.

"Keras kepala",Sasuke berdehem, salah tingkah sendiri.

Hinata terkekeh perlahan. Suaranya terdengar sejuk berlatar tandusnya gurun.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersama. Menyesapi ocha secara perlahan. Hening nan damai melanda membuat hati terasa tentram.

Sasuke kembali merenung. Hinata dan Boruto orang yang baik. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya. Membuat sebuah pengakuan.

Mungkin.

Mungkin saja ia akan dimaafkan. Siapa tahu. Dan kalaupun tidak, Sasuke sudah siap. Karena ia tahu, ia memang bersalah.

"Tempat ini begitu tenang." Ucap Sasuke. Perlahan matanya kembali menutup.

Melihat Sasuke tertidur, Hinata mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Sasuke dan meninggalkannya sejenak untuk memasak didapur.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

"U..ma.."

" Chiha…. Ma.."

Sasuke mengernyit. Sayup sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Uchiha Sama.."

Sasuke merasa pening. Aroma perpaduan antara lavender dan jeruk menyeruak paksa dalam paru – parunya. Seolah memaksa simpul syarafnya segera terbangun.

Ia lalu menyadari suara Hinata lah yang tengah menanggilnya.

"Uchiha Sama?"

Sasuke bersungut – sungut. Sampai kapan perempuan itu keras kepala memanggilnya dengan marga dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang tetua terhormat.

"Hu..kum.."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Ia sepertinya mendengar Sasuke mengigau saat dibangunkan.

"Uchiha Sama hari sudah menjelang sore. Makanlah dahulu sebelum Boruto pulang." Bujuk Hinata kembali menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Sasuke perlahan.

"Berisik, Hinata!"

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata yang tidak siap jatuh limbung menimpa tubuh sang pria. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, kini pria itu memagut bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut dan dalam.

Perlahan Hinata menutup kedua matanya.

"Ibu..?"

Hinata terjengkit saat mendengar suara Boruto dikejauhan memanggil namanya. Dengan segera ia beranjak berdiri. Merapikan surai indigonya dengan gugup dan melangkah tergesa menyongsong sang putra.

Sasuke hanya mengigau. Hanya mengigau!

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia semakin salah tingkah saat Boruto mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputaran wajahnya yang berubah – ubah warna seperti permen coklat M & M kesukaannya.

Sementara itu di atas sofa. Sasuke masih terbaring terlentang. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya saat ini hingga ia bisa hilang kendali dan mencium Hinata.

.

.

UNDER ORANGE TREE

.

.

Boruto adalah anak yang periang.

Ibunya bilang itu adalah bawaan sifat yang ia dapat dari sang ayah.

Sementara itu ibunya adalah perempuan yang anggun dan pendiam. Itu kata semua orang yang mengenal mereka.

Karena itu lah Boruto tidak mempermasalahkan sikap ibunya terus diam sepanjang acara makan malam mereka. Karena begitulah sifat ibunya.

Pun dengan keterdiaman Sasuke. Boruto tahu pria yang duduk didepannya ini juga orang yang pendiam, bahkan cenderung dingin. Meskipun begitu dalam pandangan Boruto, Sasuke adalah pria yang baik. Buktinya ia sering membeli jeruk hasil kebun mereka. Pria itu juga tak segan untuk memuji masakan ibunya yang sudah pasti sangat sederhana dibandingkan tempat manapun pria ini pernah makan. Dan hari ini ia juga mau repot – repot mengantar Boruto ke sekolah dengan mobilnya yang keren.

Tapi keterdiaman mereka kali ini aneh.

Apalagi saat pulang tadi ibunya terus melakukan tingkah ceroboh dan berwajah merah.

Dan Sasuke juga lebih diam dari pada biasanya.

Makan malam inipun, baik ibunya maupun Sasuke menyuapkan makanan dengan canggung. Mereka menunduk dan seolah tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing – masing. Dan ketika ujung sumpit mereka saling bersentuhan diatas piring lauk, mata mereka kembali bertemu. Lagi – lagi ibunya dan Sasuke bertingkah aneh.

Boruto tersenyum jahil, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Sasuke San tidak menginap saja?"

Sasuke hampir menyemburkan makanannya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada bocah laki – laki yang kini menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Boruto anak yang cerdas. Ia pasti memahami bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan ibunya.

"Aku.. pulang saja." Kata Sasuke kalem, "kasihan ibumu jika ada suara sumbang diluar sana"

"Karena kau bukan keluarga kami?" Tanya Boruto diamini anggukan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu jadilah keluarga kami.."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kali ini Sasuke benar – benar tersedak. Hinata datang tergopoh dan mengalus pundak Sasuke. Mengambilkan air minum yang diterima Sasuke dengan ucapan terima kasih perlahan.

Wajah keduanya kini sukar dijelaskan.

Dasar bocah nakal Boruto.

#Bersambung..


End file.
